Menyusulmu
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Biarlah seperti ini dulu. Dan saat kematian itu datang memisahkan mereka, mereka pastikan akan menyusul untuk kembali bersama di tempat yang lain/ShikaFemNaru


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ShikaFemNaru**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**WARNING : Gender bender, OOC, dan segala macam kesalahan dalam penulisan yang author lakukan sungguh bertebaran dan tidak di sengaja==a**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**ENJOI!**

**...**

" Jika nanti aku mati, jangan lupa cari pasangan yang baru ya Shika? Hahaha... " canda gadis bersurai pirang, Naruto, pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang bahunya Ia jadikan sandaran.

Shikamaru, nama remaja yang kini duduk hanya berdua dengan Naruto di dalam kelas XI IPA 2 itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang gadis. Heran juga kaget membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, hanya tatapan sendu dan denyut nyeri di dadanya yang mampu Ia rasakan.

Memejamkan matanya erat, Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit sore hari yang berwarna jingga. Begitu tenang juga menyesakkan. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk kali ini, apa lagi setelah Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Dingin dan kuat, tak ada kehangatan, yang terasa hanya perih yang memeluk.

" Jawab aku Shika... Kau tak mati duluankan? "

" Jangan tanya hal-hal merepotkan begitu. Bukankah kau gadis kuat? Jadi jangan bicara hal aneh. Mengerti!? " Pada akhirnya Shikamaru malah membentak Naruto meski dengan nada yang pelan, tapi cukup mampu membuat bahu Naruto menegang dan rasa sesal menubruk mantap hati Shikamaru.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Naruto kembali membuka suara...

" Aku menyayangimu... " Naruto genggam telapak tangan Shikamaru yang begitu dingin dan memutih seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir. " Aku mencintaimu...sungguh. " Di bawanya telapak tangan Shikamaru, mengecupnya penuh sayang dan di tempelkan telapak tangan itu ke pipi yang dulu chabi berwarna tan. Ya, dulu memang chabi tapi sekarang sudah berbeda... " Aku selalu mencintaimu, saat ada atau tidaknya nyawa ini, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Shika. " Naruto mendongak sedikit dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Shikamaru yang sama sekali tak mau melihat kearahnya. Ah.., bukan tidak mau, tapi Shikamaru sungguh tak mampu melihat wajah kekasih yang amat di cintainya seperti ini, pucat dan tak secerah dulu.

" Hentikan itu Naru– "

" U-ugh! "

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengerang tertahan sembari lengannya mencengkram kuat lengan Shikamaru dan dadanya. Tubuh Naruto hampir merosot kalau saja Shikamaru tidak segera meraih pinggang Naru dan membawanya mendekat, memeluknya erat.

Hanya memeluk, ya, Shikamaru bahkan tak berniat bertanya kenapa dan repot-repot membawa Naruto kemana, karna Shikamaru tau jawaban Naruto adalah baik-baik saja dan Ia pasti ingin tetap di sini, di kelas tempat mereka belajar selama ini...

Hening kembali tercipta di antara keduanya. Shikamaru yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto dan Naruto yang menyamankan tubuhnya yang terasa semakin lemas tak bertenaga bersandar pada dada bidang Shikamaru. Semuanya mulai berputar saat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan nyeri di kepalanya mulai terasa saat kepala bersurai pirang itu bergerak sedikit untuk mengubah posisinya. Lelah. Bahkan untuk membalas pelukan Shikamaru pun Naruto tak sanggup menggerakkan tangannya.

' Beginikah akhirnya? ' Batin Naruto bertanya. Haruskah Ia tetap diam dalam ketidak berdayaannya? Menunggu sampai tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak sendiri dan suaranya membisu dalam kata? Dan butiran bening mulai mendesak ingin keluar dari bola mata indah itu. Tidak saat ini. Tidak juga sekarang. Naruto masih ingin melihat kekasihnya menyebutkan namanya. Memeluk dirinya dan mengecup bibirnya penuh sayang. Tapi bagaimana jika akhirnya harus begini...

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku pergi?... "

" Tidak ada. " Jawab Shikamaru cepat. Tidak kah Naruto bisa diam dan tidak bertanya hal-hal yang aneh di keadaan seperti ini? Tidak tau kah Naruto bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru sekarang? Sakit. Perih dan takut membayangkan dirinya akan di tinggalkan. Haruskah Shikamaru berteriak di depan wajah Naruto untuk membuatnya diam? Shikamaru mengepalkan kepalan tangan kirinya kuat, merasa tak berguna di saat kekasihnya sedang bersiap-siap.

" ...mencintai orang lain... "

" Tidak! "

" I-itu yang harus kau lakukan... "

" Bu-buka matamu Naru! " Shikamaru langsung terlonjak. Di bingkainya kedua sisi wajah Naruto. Memaksa sang gadis kembali terjaga. Tidak. Tidak akan Shikamaru biarkan Naruto'nya memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun.

" Tapi aku ngantuk..– " Balas Naruto lemah dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam. Tubuhnya mendingin, wajahnya kini benar-benar pucat. Bahkan tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya pun tak terlihat sekarang.

" Ku mohon Naru... Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu... " Shikamaru memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang kini diam seutuhnya. " Naruuu... Narutoooo...! " Tumpah sudah, kini Shikamaru menangis memeluk gadis yang di cintainya, memeluk Naruto yang tak bernyawa. Memeluk raga utuh tak berjiwa dalam jerit memilukan.

" NARUTOOOOOO...! "

" Ya! Ya! Bagus! Terus Shika...terus dan...–CUUUUTTT! "

Terdengarlah sorak sorai dari arah pintu masuk kelas XI IPA3 yang langsung memenuhi seisi ruang dan membuat Shikamaru melepas pelukannya pada Naruto yang terlihat enggan beranjak dari sisi Shikamaru.

" Sudah selesai ya? " Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya di atas meja belajar dengan lengannya sebagai bantal.

" Mungkin. Hoaammhh... "

" Sudahlah, tidur sebentar lalu kita pulang ya? " Di kecupnya pipi Shikamaru yang mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi. ' Mungkin kelelahan. ' Batin Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Shikamaru dan berjalan kearah Kiba yang berteriak lantang mengakhiri sesi penganbilan gambar terakhir tadi.

" Apa hasilnya bagus? " Tanya Naruto saat sudah berdiri tepat di samping Kiba yang terlihat fokus menatap layar televisi di hadapannya.

" Kalian memang jago acting. Kelas kita pasti menang di lomba drama film besok. Hahahaha... " Tawa Kiba selaku sutradara dadakan menggelegar di setiap sudut kelas dan sukses membuat Shikamaru terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya.

Merasa terganggu dan tak bisa tidur lagi, Shikamaru akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya memberi lirikan pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya keluar.

Naruto berlari, mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah agak jauh berjalan di depannya. Dan setelah keduanya berjalan sejajar, Naruto langsung memeluk lengan Shikamaru, menggandengnya menuju gerbang KHS.

" Mau langsung pulang? " Tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat wajah mengantuk Shikamaru.

" Hm...di dalam berisik. Aku ingin ke rumahmu dan tidur. "

" Heee..? kenapa tidak pulang dan tidur di rumahmu sendiri saja. "

" Sama berisiknya jika ada Ibu. "

" Ahh..~ya ya..baiklah. hehehe... "

Mereka terus berjalan beriringan dalam diam yang entah kenapa begitu nyaman di rasakan saat ini. Tapi angin sore yang berhembus kencang membuat Shikamaru tersadar jika Naruto'nya kedinginan tanpa jaket orange yang biasa di kenakannya.

" Kemana jaketmu? " Kini giliran Shikamaru yang menarik Naruto makin mendekat padanya dan merangkul bahu sang gadis penuh kehangatan.

" Tertinggal di rumah. Hehehe... " Jawab Naruto asal dengan cengiran lima jarinya, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto mendapatkan satu jitakan dari Shikamaru di tambah ejekan baka sebagai bonusnya.

" Hehe...oya Shika, jawab pertanyaanku. "

" Yang mana? " Tanya Shikamaru heran. Shikamaru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Naruto saat angin kembali berhembus kencang menabrak mereka.

Naruto menatap lekat wajah Shikamaru yang menatap lurus kearah trotoar jalan. Sepertinya tak berniat benar-benar menyimak pertanyaan darinya, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal dengn sikap cuek kekasihnya itu. Tapi apakah setelah Naruto menanyakannya, Shikamaru akan tetap cuek? Dan Naruto pun mengulum senyum jailnya sekarang.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku pergi? "

Dan benar saja, Shikamaru langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang juga menatap Shikamaru menunggu jawaban. Langkah mereka terhenti sejenak di sana hanya untuk saling menatap, menunggu dan memberikan jawaban dari hati yang benar saling mencintai.

" Hahhhh...Kau yakin ingin tau? " Shikamaru kembali menarik Naruto untuk kembali berjalan menghindari malam yang semakin merajai langit. Memikirkan tentang adegan drama tadi saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan. Kenapa sekarang kekasihnya ini malah kembali bertanya hal yang sama dalam situasi yang berbeda? ' Merepotkan. ' Batin Shikamaru menggerutu.

" Tentu saja yakin. Jadi apa? " Melihat Naruto yang begitu antusias, Shikamaru jadi tersenyum di buatnya. Dan apa salahnya menjawab bukan?

" Menyusulmu. "

" Um? "

" Menyusulmu kemana pun kau pergi. Bahkan mati sekali pun. "

" H-heeee!? "

Naruto sukses menganga di tempat, jawaban Shikamaru benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Langkah Naruto pun sampai terhenti kembali hanya untuk menatap lekat wajah Shikamaru. Mencari lelucon dari raut wajah yang selalu malas itu. Tapi tidak. Kali ini wajah tampan itu serius. Ketulusan kentara sekali terlihat dari sorot matanya yang sipit. Ya, Shikamaru serius dan Naruto tanpa membuang waktu langsung menerjang memeluk sang kekasih yang Ia yakini menjadi masa depan bahagianya kelak.

" Terimakasih...! "

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru. "

" Hihi...aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Shika. "

Biarlah seperti ini dulu. Dan saat kematian itu datang memisahkan mereka seperti yang ada di dalam drama kelas tadi, mereka pastikan akan menyusul untuk kembali bersama di tempat yang lain.

**...**

**...**

**_THE END_**

**...**

**...**

Iseng buat fic di tengah malam karna gak bisa tidur. Moga aja bagus ya..

Review please minna...~~

Salam, Yas-chan^^


End file.
